Gejolak Asmara
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Naruto merasa cemburu dengan Sai dan semuanya berakhir dengan kisah manis antara Sasuke dan Naruto. SasuNaru.


**Title:** Gejolak Asmara

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

**Genre:**_ Romance_

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan"**

"Gejolak Asmara"

* * *

Aku percaya, bahwa sesuatu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyesatkan..

Aku percaya, bahwa pertemuan kita bukanlah suatu kesalahan..

Aku percaya, bahwa rasa rindu di dada kita itu bukanlah ilusi..

Aku percaya, bahwa tangis dan pedih kita berarti..

Aku percaya, bahwa kelak dunia akan membiarkan kita jatuh cinta..

Aku percaya, pada cintaku padamu..

* * *

Pagi yang sunyi menyusup masuk kedalam sebuah kamar mungil di sudut asrama. Matahari enggan bersinar nyalang seperti biasanya. Cahayanya hanya sebatas 2 meter dari jendela, dan itu cukup membuat seorang pemuda pirang yang sejak semalam tidak tidur mendengus pelan. Merasa tidak disambut oleh sang mentari, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali mencoba tidur yang nyatanya sudah dua puluh kali gagal ia capai malam ini.

Baru sedetik ia mengeratkan selimut tebalnya, pintu kamar terbuka pelan seiring dengan suara sarkastik yang memanggilnya datar. Pemuda sarkastik yang memanggilnya itu hanya mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik selimut pemuda pirang itu pelan bermaksud lembut. Dan tentu saja itu tidaklah lembut bagi seseorang yang belum bisa tidur setelah semalaman mencoba bergelung di tempat tidurnya tanpa hasil.

"Pilih. Di hukum si brutal atau bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah?" Nada datar kembali menggema, meskipun datar volumenya lumayan tinggi untuk di sebut pelan. Pemuda sarkastik itu memandangi pemuda berambut pirang yang masih memeluk gulingnya erat seakan ia akan mati jika melepasnya. "Baik, sepertinya aku harus membagi Obento yang kelebihan ini pada Sai."

Pemuda pirang itu langsung terperanjat duduk dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia langsung menarik lengan pemuda datar di hadapannya dengan intens. "Jangan! Itu milikku 'kan?" Tanyanya cepat. Pemuda datar di hadapannya hanya menaikan alis seolah mengharapkan lebih. "Baik, aku mandi sekarang." Pemuda pirang dengan guratan manis di pipinya itu langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dengan mulus lalu melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuknya.

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup, pemuda sarkastik yang masih setia duduk di tempat tidur pemuda pirang tadi tersenyum lebar. Ia mendapat dua kebahagiaan di pagi hari ini. Pertama, karena pemuda mungil itu mau menurut, dan kedua, ia bisa melihat wajah cemburunya yang manis di pagi hari. _Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.. _

Setelah ingat bahwa persiapan Obentonya belum sepenuhnya selesai, ia segera melangkah menuju dapur kecil yang ada di luar kamar mereka. Mereka? Ya, kau bisa melihat tempat tidur pemuda sarkastik itu tepat di sebelah tempat tidur pemuda pirang tadi.

-GejolakAsmara-

Naruto, pemuda pirang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu terhenyak saat melihat sekotak makan siang khas jepang, Obento, yang ada di tangannya. Begitu banyak unsur yang tidak ia senangi ada lengkap di dalamnya, terutama sayuran. Sepertinya ia akan melempar Obentonya itu jika saja ia terlambat melihat sinyal kemarahan dari arah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda sarkastik yang jago dalam hal Obento-didukung sifatnya yang hemat.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku bisa memberikannya pada Sa-"

"Tidak! Ini milikku." Naruto menepis telapak tangan Sasuke yang terulur ke arahnya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit kesal dan lebih terkesan cemburu. Membuat kebahagiaan Sasuke pagi hari ini menjadi sangat lengkap.

"Kalau begitu terima saja. Dan harus kau habiskan," Sasuke berbalik berencana mengembalikan apron yang sedaritadi melekat di tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali menghadap Naruto lalu menunjuk kotak makan yang masih di tatap horor oleh pemiliknya. "Sayurannya harus ada di perutmu. Kalau tidak, lain kali aku akan membuat Obento untuk Sai. Bukan untukmu lagi." Sasuke berbalik tak lupa melirik ekspresi Naruto sedikit.

"Kenapa selalu dia?" Naruto memberengut manis yang sempat di tangkap mata Sasuke baik-baik. Naruto mencengkram kotak makannya, ia tidak akan melepaskannya pada siapapun. Tidak, meskipun Sai itu teman baik mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kau selalu punya ekspresi yang menarik ketika aku menyangkut-pautkan dirinya." Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan wajah menawannya yang membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya. Mungkin ia harus segera ke dokter karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, dan selalu terjadi. Mungkin saja ia mengidap penyakit jantung? Meski ia tak punya riwayat penyakit itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memandang kesal dengan wajah yang justru terlihat seakan sedang mencoba menahan senyum, senyum malu.

"Baik. Jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke mengalihkan, ia mendongak menatap jam yang bertengger di atas dinding ruang TV yang hampir menyatu dengan dapur. "Enam tiga puluh, huh? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Aku masih ingin hidup hari ini." Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati Naruto lalu menyambar tas punggung hitamnya yang ia letakan di sofa TV. Ia menjinjing tas punggung Naruto di tangan kanannya.

Melihat tidak ada kesempatan untuk menentang, akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan dengan perlahan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya dan dengan tidak sopannya meletakan tas Naruto di depan pintu.

-GejolakAsmara-

Uzumaki Naruto duduk di bangkunya yang tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Bangku mereka cukup terpencil, yaitu di pojok paling belakang di sebelah jendela. Baru sedetik ia duduk dengan nyaman di bangkunya suara setengah ramah dari seorang pemuda terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Oh tentu saja, pemuda itu duduk di depannya.

"Ohayou." Sapanya yang langsung di balas Sasuke dengan salam pelan. Tapi Naruto yang terlanjur makan hati melihatnya hanya bisa diam sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. "Sedang tidak enak badan, Naruto?"

"Dia hanya sedikit _badmood_. Benarkan, _Dobe_?" Sasuke melirik pemuda manis disebelahnya. Dan yang ia lihat hanya sosok pemuda yang sedang menangkup kedua pipinya sembari memandang langit biru dari jendela.

"Hn." Ucapan ambigu andalan Sasuke di rebut oleh Naruto. Benar sekali bahwa sekarang ia sedang _badmood_. Tapi bukan _sedikit, _melainkan_ banyak._ Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang memandanginya. Kenapa? Karena ia punya sensor dan ia selalu merasakan gelombang listrik menyengatnya saat Sasuke memandangnya. Dan itu _sering_ terjadi. Ralat, itu _selalu _terjadi. Ah, sebaiknya ia segera ke dokter saraf takut-takut sarafnya bermasalah.

"Oh, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang sedang _badmood_ ya?" Gurau Sai tak memperdulikan aura suram yang di pancarkan simanis Uzumaki Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada Uchiha Sasuke, teman bermain _game online_-nya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sasuke balik. Dua detik kemudian ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud pemuda bernama singkat itu. "Oh, aku bisa sore ini. Naruto, kau mau ikut?" Sasuke memandangi belakang kepala Naruto yang tetap terlihat imut di matanya. Dari sudut manapun, Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah malaikat kebahagiaannya.

"Entahlah," Naruto menaikan bahu. "Aku lebih nyaman di rumah ketimbang tempat ramai seperti itu."

"Rumah?" Tanya Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan. Keduanya memandang Naruto bingung.

"Apa?" Naruto berbalik menatap keduanya saat sensornya bukan hanya merasakan gelombang listrik. Tapi juga rasa ketidaknyamanan saat Sai memandangnya. Uh, ia benci itu. "Ruangan asramaku adalah rumahku juga."

Sai dan Sasuke memandang bergantian lalu ber-oh ria seakan mengerti. Entah bagaimana si Sai, tapi Sasuke sangat mengerti arti kata-kata singkat tadi. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang _protective_ pada sesuatu yang di sayanginya, semula ia bisa ramah dan lembut tapi jika macam-macam maka nasibmu akan sama dengan si Sai.

"Jadi kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Sai meyakinkan entah meyakinkan siapa. Melihat anggukan malas Naruto ia segera menutup mulutnya. Ia terlanjur merasakan aura hitam di dekat pemuda manis yang biasanya selalu ramah padanya itu.

"Ku harap kau tidak menyesal." Kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit dingin.

Saat Naruto akan membuka mulut Lonceng sekolah berbunyi nyaring menenggelamkan suaranya. Sedikit kesal ia kembali memandangi langit biru di luar sana. Ia tidak perduli dengan Sasuke yang mencoba agar ia mau mengulang ucapannya yang teredam suara lonceng tadi.

-GejolakAsmara-

Memakan sayuran di Obento yang penuh dengan benda menyehatkan –di anggap mematikan oleh Naruto- itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Ia lebih memilih tidak memakan Ramen selama seminggu-ah lupakan, dua-duanya sama-sama mematikan.

"Jangan memandanginya terus. Mereka bisa dingin," Naruto menaikan wajahnya yang merunduk menatap kotak makan Obentonya ke arah Sasuke yang entah kenapa ada di depannya. "Kau sudah janji, bukan? Atau-"

"Aku akan memakannya," Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto memotong kalimatnya. Ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. "Kalau memang kau sebegitu sukanya menyebut namanya, silahkan duduk di sebelahnya. Atau bahkan sekamar dengannya, atau berangkat bersamanya, atau kau mungkin bisa membuatkan Obento untuknya?" sembur Naruto.

Sasuke menaikan alis. Ia rasa Naruto sudah pada batasnya dan sebaiknya ia mulai mengurangi keisengan membuat malaikat kebahagiaannya itu cemburu. Memang wajahnya manis ketika cemburu, tapi di saat seperti inilah Sasuke paling takut menghadapi Naruto.

"Baik. Aku minta maaf," Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada malaikat kebahagiaannya. "Makanlah, semua ucapanku tadi pagi hanya keisenganku saja. Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu. Tidakkah kau lihat?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah tulisan dari daging ham yang melekat di _nori_ di atas nasi. "Daisuki, Naruto." Sasuke mengeja kembali susunan kata itu yang langsung membuat Naruto merasa pipinya memanas. Oh tidak, sekarang ia mengalami kelainan kulit.

"Da-Daisuki.." Gumam Naruto yang langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Hal itu membuat senyum terpahat di wajah datar Sasuke yang jarang di hinggapi kebahagiaan. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk malaikatnya itu kalau ia lupa mereka sedang berada dimana. Di kelas yang padat penghuninya, dan itu bukanlah ide bagus.

"Sekarang makanlah. Kalau terus memasang wajah begitu aku akan menyerangmu di sini sekarang juga." Kalimat Sasuke barusan sukses membuat wajah Naruto semakin memanas hingga ke telinganya, dan tanpa sengaja ia menelan ludah paksa.

"I-Iya aku makan sekarang." Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung menyantap Obento buatan _kekasihnya_ itu. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sengaja membuat khusus untuknya membuat dirinya seolah mendapat sengatan listrik lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Apa kau mengijinkanku pergi dengan Sai nanti sore?"

Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia melirik Sasuke seolah-olah merasa hal menyenangkannya terganggu. Setelah selesai mengunyah, ia meletakan sumpit kayu di tangannya di sebelah Obento yang masih tersisa seperempat. "Aku tidak pernah melarang. Kau tahu itu."

"Memang. Tapi setelah itu kau akan merajuk selama semalaman dan bahkan bersikeras tidak ingin makan malam padahal perutmu berbunyi nyaring sekali." Sasuke menaikan alis kanannya. Ia melihat Naruto yang mencoba menahan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu kalau saja kau menepati janji untuk memasakanku makan malam."

"Baik, baik, aku salah, kau yang benar. Puas?"

"Tidak."

"Huh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung. Biasanya Naruto akan tertawa seolah ia adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang baru saja mengalahkan_ superhero_. "Apa? Er-Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang salah."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Oh yeah, sekarang telinganya ikut bermasalah selain jantungnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Pergilah, aku tidak pernah melarang. Dia itu temanmu." Naruto tersenyum tulus kearah Sasuke yang langsung memandang tidak percaya. Sasuke dengan susah payah mencoba menahan kakinya yang ingin melompat ke arah malaikatnya itu.

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal. Terkadang ia benci sifat Sasuke yang suka pelit bicara.

"Aku semakin ingin menyerangmu." Hanya gumaman, tapi sanggup meruntuhkan pertahanan Naruto yang akhirnya berteriak malu dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"URUSAI! TEME NO BAKA! "

-GejolakAsmara-

Jam di dinding masih menunjukan pukul 05.40 pm, tetapi sosok Uzumaki Naruto sudah mulai bergumul di selimut tebalnya yang tampak sangat kacau balau. Ia menajamkan matanya ke arah layar ponselnya, menunggu pesan atau mungkin telepon dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang entah ada dimana bersama Sai.

Naruto menaikan ponselnya ke atas kepalanya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan melemparnya begitu saja ke sisi kanannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah kanan menghadap tempat tidur Sasuke yang tentu saja kosong. Ia memandanginya lama sebelum akhirnya bangkit duduk di atas kasurnya, dengan mata yang masih menuju ke arah tadi.

Pelan-pelan ia menarik napas panjang berulang. Dengan sedikit enggan ia melangkah menjauh dari kasurnya lalu berhenti di dekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia memandanginya lama dan dalam sekali sentakan ia melompat mulus di atas tempat tidur berseprai biru tua itu. Ia menghirup aroma khas Sasuke yang melekat di seprai. Aroma yang menyengat namun menenangkan.

Ia menutup matanya sembari memeluk guling yang biasa di peluk oleh Sasuke. Ia sedikit merasa iri dengan benda lembut itu. Cukup lama ia terpejam sampai ia mulai merasa bahwa ia sudah terlalu lewat dari apa yang tadi ia niatkan. Niatnya hanya memeluk guling itu sebentar, namun ia justru ketiduran–sangking rindunya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kepalanya terasa sedikit berat akibat tidur yang setengah jalan. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah dinding di sisi kanan tempat tidur Ken, mungkin lebih tepatnya melamun. Merasa tidak ada gunanya, ia langsung memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung terpaku di tempat begitu melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya menghadap dirinya. Dengan wajah datar.

"K-kau? Ka-kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang lurus terarah pada orang itu. Matanya memandang tajam orang itu dengan nada tidak santai, terlebih rona di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Sejak kau masih bermimpi indah sambil memeluk gulingku." Jawab orang itu tenang yang langsung membuat rona merah di pipi Naruto menyebar hingga ke telinganya.

Naruto diam tidak bergerak seincipun. Ia tidak berani memandang wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang ia tidak tahu sedang berekspresi apa. "Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin dengar pengakuanmu soal keadaanmu tadi." Sasuke menunjuk tempat tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Naruto berusaha menaikan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Kau bilang.."

"Iya. Aku bilang aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam." Sasuke memandang Naruto intens.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kecepatan satu setengah jam." Naruto menarik ponselnya lalu menunjukan jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikan alis membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. "Yang jelas sekarang belum jam makan malam, dan aku menepati janji."

"Ya, tapi.." Naruto menutup mulutnya paksa. Ia memandang Sasuke mengintrogasi seakan tahu ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan olehnya. Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto.

"Aku pulang cepat karena aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan." Sasuke memandang guling yang sempat di peluk lama oleh malaikat kebahagiaannya itu. Malam ini sepertinya nasib guling itu akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Apa-apaan?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali merona. Sasuke dengan susah payah menahan kakinya yang ingin segera melompat memeluk malaikatnya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Sasuke singkat yang langsung tersenyum lembut yang jarang-jarang terjadi. Kali ini bukan hanya merona, sekujur tubuh Naruto juga ikut memanas. _Oh tidak, aku mengidap penyakit kulit.._

Dalam keheningan Sasuke beringsut dari tempat tidur Naruto. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah malaikatnya lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa di duga Naruto menahan napas saat debaran jantungnya semakin terdengar jelas, dan bahkan ia takut Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Nyaring sekali." Gumam Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke di telinganya dan itu membuatnya kembali berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Apa?" Gumam Naruto pelan takut kegugupannya terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Jantungmu," Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya. "Jantungmu berisik." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Ah, ternyata ia mendengarnya.

Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata hanya mampu diam sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia juga dapat menghirup aroma Sasuke yang menenangkan. Ia sudah bertanya merek parfum apa yang digunakan olehnya, tapi ia tetap sulit menemukan yang sama. Yah, kalau di pikir-pikir memang seharusnya hanya Sasuke yang beraroma seperti itu. Agar tidak ada yang bisa manyamai Sasuke-nya.

"Kenapa diam?" Naruto tersentak sedikit lalu kembali mendesakan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. "Terlalu nyaman sampai kau mau tidur kembali, ya?"

"Mungkin.." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aku.. tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto yang lembut dan ringan membuat pemiliknya semakin nyaman.

"Tidak perlu. Cukup begini saja," Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto selama tiga detik lalu mengeratkan dekapannya lagi. "Kau tahu, saat aku sedang bersama Sai, entah kenapa aku tidak begitu senang. Aku selalu kepikiran denganmu yang sendirian. Dan pilihanku untuk pulang memang benar. Karena aku melihat malaikatku sedang tidur dengan damainya sembari membayangkan bahwa guling yang di peluknya adalah aku."

Naruto kembali merona dan dengan gerakan patah-patah mengerutkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak membayangkanmu."

"Oh ya, baiklah," Sasuke mendorong paksa Naruto dari dekapannya membuat yang di dorong tersentak. Sasuke memandang dengan mata dingin sembari memasang wajah datar. "Aku benar-benar kesal padamu. Kau membayangkan orang lain saat kau tidur."

"A-aku tidak-"

"Aku tidak perduli," Mata Naruto melebar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sangkalannya tadi bisa membuat Sasuke sebegitu marahnya. Naruto hapal wajah itu, terlalu sering terlihat sampai ia hapal. Jujur ia memang membayangkannya, tapi sangkalannya tadi hanya untuk sebagai kamuflase penangkal malu. Tanpa ada maksud apapun.

"Dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku kesal?" Sasuke kembali melancarkan tatapan dinginnya. Naruto menelan ludah paksa lalu mengangguk lalu memberanikan diri untuk memandang Sasuke. "Kalau begitu.. Cium aku."

...

...

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Ia memandang pemuda sarkastik di depannya dengan pandangan seolah berkata _apa katamu?_. Sasuke menaikan alis kanannya lalu memandang intens ke arah Naruto yang masih terpaku mencoba mencerna kalimat singkat tidak jelas Sasuke.

"APA?"

"Ya itu." Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa memandang situasi Naruto yang sedang mengalami gejolak asmara.

"Kalau begitu.." Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar bibir mungil Naruto yang kemerahan. Dan setelah tujuh detik Sasuke menempelkan bibir mereka, akhirnya ia memberi sedikit jarak di antara wajah mereka. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan intes lengkap dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan. "... aku saja yang menciummu."

Dan sekali lagi keduanya terdiam dengan wajah merah yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan. Dua detik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama melepaskan semua ketegangan yang melanda batin mereka. Rasanya, semua penat mereka menguap begitu saja saat kehangatan menyeruak di antara mereka. Cinta yang romantis..

Mereka tertawa selama sepuluh detik yang akhirnya mereka hentikan secara serempak. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa si hati mereka yang semakin mendesak untuk lebih dekat.

Sasuke kembali melingkari tubuh mungil Naruto dengan lembut lalu menariknya mendekat. Naruto otomatis menengadahkan kepalanya menyambut ciuman dalam dari Sasuke. Semakin lama semakin lembut. Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke yang jenjang sembari memejamkan matanya.

TAMAT

* * *

**a/n**

****Ini adlh fic setelah Zuka sakit..

Fic ini juga editan dari fic zuka mengenai teman zuka yang seenaknya zuka jadikan couple Shounen ai.. hehe

Mereka so sweet banget.. Zuka berterimakasih pada mereka yang membuat hari zuka berwarna..

Maaf jika ada kesalahan karena editan yg tidak sempurna..

Mind to review?


End file.
